


A Misunderstanding

by ardentmuse



Series: Eggsy Imagines [4]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, Idiots in Love, Kingsman!Reader, Love, Love Confessions, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 21:54:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20713133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ardentmuse/pseuds/ardentmuse
Summary: Tumblr request with the prompt: 6. “I can’t keep doing this anymore. I can’t keep pretending I’m not in love with you.”





	A Misunderstanding

“Merlin, what are you thoughts on the matter?” Harry asked, pulling you out of your daze. The past few months with Kingsman had been such a whirlwind, working hard to recruit and build back up the organization from the ground up. You loved every minute of it, but something today had you distracted, specifically the way your best friend Eggsy was refusing to meet your eyes, refusing to acknowledge your presence across the table from him, refusing to suppress his scoff when Harry had addressed you directly.

You had come to Kingsman via Tequila’s recommendation, their first recruit to the new evolution of the organization. And you were scouted with the primary purpose of running the remaining of the recruiting proceedings with the side job of overseeing tech; the new Merlin. You brought with you the kinds of psychological and physical tasks you used to run astronauts through back in the States and an advanced engineering background, so different from the current Kingsman team. And since you arrived, you had added three new agents to the ranks: the agents Gawain, Lancelot, and Percival. The seven of you currently sat around the boardroom table, debating the best strategies for rescuing an ambassador held captive by a power-hungry Qatari billionaire.

You offered Harry your insights regarding weapons and security, to the best of your ability given the little you had actually heard of what was being said. Your entire mind was consumed by Eggsy. You couldn’t figure out what had changed. Just a few days ago, you’d been hanging out at his apartment, eating pizza, playing video games and laughing late into the night. And now he won’t even pretend to listen to what you were saying.

When the meeting finally adjourned, Eggsy immediately left the room. You stood as quickly as you could to follow, to seek answers to his strange behavior, but Gawain stopped you at the door.

“Y/N, I’ve been meaning to talk to you,” the tall ginger, your first recruit, said as he stood in the doorway.

“Listen, Gawain, I really need to get going,” you said, craning your head to see if you could make out Eggsy’s form retreating down the hall.

“It will be quick, I promise.”

You sighed. Eggsy was gone. You weren’t going to get answers anytime soon. And while it broke your heart, the attractive young man with the lovely blue eyes looking down at you pleadingly was worth a bit of your attention. He was your friend too. But deep in your heart, you wished it was Eggsy looking down at you with such eagerness in his eyes.

“Ok, Gawain. I am listening.” You smiled up at the man in front of you, hoping that the physical act might bring some happiness into your heart.

He took a deep breath. “I was wondering if you’d like to accompany me to the gala I have to attend tomorrow. I will be boring beyond measure, but it should be more fun with you there. What do you say?”

“Will your parents be there?” you asked him, knowing the primary reason why Gawain might want your company.

“Yeah,” he replied, rubbing his neck in nervousness.

“Then, I’d love to go with you,” you said with a laugh.

“Thank you.” Gawain kissed your check, “Thank you, dear. I’ll pick you up at 7?”

“Sounds great,” you said with a smile as the young man gave your shoulders a final squeeze before leaving.

You smiles as he walked away, happy for the excuse to dress up and happy to be helping a friend when you heard a voice behind you.

“Glad you’ve found a date for the weekend,” Eggsy said condescendingly, arms crossed over his chest as he watched you across the hall.

You turned to the man who’d been consuming your thoughts all day. “Getting an attitude with me, now, Eggsy? That’s fresh.” Eggsy’s appearance had killed all the happiness you had just built up. Now you were only angry that he dared to be mad at you when he’d been the one avoiding you all day.

“I’m not the one accepting dates with any man that comes along.”

You couldn’t take it anymore. You turned to him, arms thrown in the air. “What is wrong with you, huh? Why are you mad at me all of a sudden? We had so much fun together just a couple days ago and now you treat me like I don’t even exist most of the day and then give me attitude for going to a gala with Gawain. What gives? Huh?” You were screaming by the end of it.

Eggsy took quick steps towards you. “I saw you!” Eggsy was now so close your shoes were touching, “I saw you and Gawain. Holding each other. Kissing. Crying together. And now you’re all giddy for a date with him. Don’t deny it.” He took a deep breath and grabbed your face with both hands. He whispered, “I can’t keep doing this anymore. I can’t keep pretending I’m not in love with you. Every time we hang out, it feels so right. And to see you with someone else is killing me, okay?” He rested his forehead against yours and sighed deeply.

You took a second to make sure you heard him. Eggsy loved you. Your best friend, the man you loved more than any other, loved you in return. But where to start? At your lack of response, Eggsy began to pull away.

You grabbed Eggsy’s wrist. “Gawain is gay.”

“What?”

“Gawain is gay, you didn’t know?” you said, meeting Eggsy’s eyes, “He’s pretty open about it in his personal life, but apparently he tried to tell his family a few days ago and it didn’t go well. He was really emotional about it, so I’ve been doing my best to support him. Hence why he wants to bring me to the gala with him tomorrow. His parents will be there and I think he needs the emotional support.”

Eggsy’s hands were still on your face and loosened their grip with your words. He began stroking your jaw and pushing your hair away from your forehead and ears as you spoke. He sighed deeply, a sigh of relief. “You are an angel, you know that?”

“I try. I just want to be a good friend to him.”

“You are a good friend. The best friend. My best friend,” he kissed your cheek to emphasize the point. “And hopefully my girlfriend?” he asked, pulling away to meet your eyes.

“Yes,” you said as a smile spread across your face.

Eggsy smiled too, littering your cheek with kisses.

“And I’m in love with you too, by the way,” you whispered to the man still gently covering your face with his affection.

“I was hoping you’d say that, sweetheart,” Eggsy said, finally moving his attention to your lips, slow and deep, healing all the wounds of the day with his gentle kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> https://ardentmuse.tumblr.com/post/173657105536/yay-im-so-excited-for-you-nr-6-with-eggsy-some


End file.
